Taelord the Kyrie Warrior
When Utgar held a gladiatorial contest to determine who his chief warrior would be, Taelord was the hands-down victor. The battle pitted 83 worthy warriors against each other, and lasted a full two days. In the end, only one warrior was left standing: the mighty Taelord. For his savagery, strength and stamina, Taelord was rewarded with a drink from a Wellspring. On the battlefield, Taelord's natural military superiority extends to all of those who fight nearby. Stats * Life: 5 * Move: 5 * Range: 1 * Attack: 3 * Defense: 3 * Point Value: 180 pts Abilities *'Attack Aura': All figures you control within 4 clear sight spaces of Taelord get +1 to attack. Taelord's Attack Aura does not affect Taelord. *'Flying': When counting spaces for Taelord's movement, ignore elevations. Taelord may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. Updated Stealth Flying: When counting spaces for Taelord’s movement, ignore elevations. Taelord may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When Taelord starts to fly, if he is engaged he will not take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy *'Attack Aura' All units you control within 4 clear sight spaces may benefit from Taelord the Kyrie Warrior’s Attack Aura. *Minions of Utgar: Utgar’s Orders As a Kyrie warrior that follows Utgar, Taelord may benefit from Minions' Utgar's Orders ability. *Khosumet the Darklord: Relentless Assault Having a relentless personality, Taelord may benefit from Khosumet's Relentless Assault ability. *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As an Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Taelord may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. *Death Knights of Valkrill: Unholy Bonding As a Medium Hero with "Relentless" personality, Taelord the Kyrie Warrior may benefit from the Death Knights of Valkrill's Unholy Bonding ability. Behind the Game Many players notice that Taelord's flying text does not say "will take leaving engagement attacks when flying". This is because his card was printed before the ability "stealth flying" was invented (much like earlier Ninja Squad having both Ghost Walk and Disengage rather than Phantom Walk, which is a combo of both). Taelord does in fact have Stealth Flying, and will NOT take leaving engagement attacks when he flies. Strategy Taelord is not recommended in the small 300 or 500 point army because of his high price, but in a standard 700 point or in larger scenario games, he is usually worth his cost. His attack boost applies to both ranged and melee, so pairing him with the Omnicron Snipers in a Castle Defense Scenario greatly increases the number of wounds inflicted with Deadly Shot. Figures with deadly strike or ranged attacks also work well with Taelord, as the extra dice make for very strong offense. Never put Taelord in the front lines. Due to his weak defense, Taelord should instead be placed behind cover, guarded by a powerful ranged figure such as Syvarris or Major Q10. If the enemy gets near Taelord, use his Stealth Flight to get him to a safer place. In large games, pair him with Krug, or Jotun or any other unit with a large number of attack dice to further increase their potential for destruction. Taelord can also turn exchange The Minions of Utgar, this is a very powerful combo, because unlike Concan the Kyrie Warrior and The Sentinels of Jandar, you can control both the Minions and Taelord from a single card, allowing your to almost effortlessly reposition Taelord to aid the Minions in their assault or defense. Runa can also be paired with this combo, leaving your opponents unable to predict with whom you will strike next. Category:Utgar Category:Kyrie Category:Unique Hero Category:Malliddon's Prophecy